The present invention relates to a process for repairing cracks in metal workpieces and more particularly to a brazing paste used in said repair process.
Metal workpieces, such as turbine engine components, often encounter difficult work environments. As a result of the harshness of the work environments, cracks may develop in the workpieces over the course of their service life.
Over the years, many techniques have been developed to repair the cracks in such metal workpieces. These techniques include welding and brazing the metal workpieces to repair the cracks. Despite the existence of these techniques, there remains a need for more effective repair processes and repair products.